nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Kings
The Dragon Kings 「竜王 Ryuō」is an extremely power group of elite dragons that have been acknowledged by the super majority of their splinter clan as the most powerful dragons in the clan. Each of them posses an extra ability and a different type of flame from the rest of their kind, and although they are regarded as kings by other clans in truth they are simply just called kings and do not govern any kingdoms (although Ddraig wishes to unite the entire clan). Overview The Dragon Kings where originally formed by Gwyn who set out to find powerful dragons to help lead the dragon clan in their up and coming war with the Demon Clan in the following year, however the Goddess Clan saw what threat and destruction that they posed as a unit and with such powerful dragons warring with the equally powerful demons and chose to seal them before they could participate in the war. Abilities Enchantment: Dragoon Boost -''' With this power the user can enhance the powers of him/herself or others' so that he/she can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that is usually beyond his/her limits alone. The user is able to empower their existing powers to higher levels - if not highest possible levels, when their power is boosted he/she is at the peak physical and mental condition of his/her species in that no one can achieve without any supernatural methods and can remain that way with little or no maintaining. 'Dragon Regalia -' This is suit of armour that temporarily removes the "power" seal placed on the Dragon Kings granting them immense power, it's appearance differs depending on the dragon king and their elemental flame type. Flame Manipulation All dragons have shown the capability to produce, shape and control fire in various ways so it can be used for different tasks depending on the individual's like, the dragons can increase the temperature of the particles around them until they explode and ignite producing said flames, with it the individual will be capable of controlling the fire as long as it was him who produced it, he can give an shape and temperature to the fire in order to execute heat-based attacks either for melee or long-ranged combat offensively or defensively as the individual can create barriers or shields with the scorching flames, they could form literally anything with fire such as balls which can be thrown, streams or even both essential and trivial objects, the amount of time the fire lives and also the fire's temperature depends on the individual's power and their will, also the stronger they are the more their fire-constructs resemble it's normal counterpart and the hotter they will be, if one leaves the flames burning without concentrating on them the fire will last for at least 1 minute before fading away. Dragons are master at the art of fire bending and therefore can use it in various ways, offensively one could give the flames the shape of a sword and by arranging the fire particles they could even give an effect to them such as iron's durability or an whip's elasticity in order to use it in combat or other situations, defensively a dragon could rearrange produced flames and make them take the shape of an thick barrier or shield by giving the fire particles the aspect of iron or steel in order to greatly enhance it's defense and resistance therefore increasing the difficulty for an opponent to pierce through it and due to their heat control Dragons are capable of decreasing the temperature of the flames and protect their allies with it without harming them, supplementary an dragon is capable of generating fire and giving it certain aspects in order to shape them as such objects and use them in certain situations such as grabbing an falling ally with an fire-whip or making an pry fan in order to quickly cook something, however a dragon should know how to give an aspect to his constructs otherwise they won't work properly. An dragon can especialize on one type, two or all types of Fire Manipulation, Attack, Defense or Supplement and depending on which one they specialize in they will fall in an classification. Classifications * '''Berserk: The berserks are the dragons who prefer to use their Fire Manipulation mostly if not only for offensive capabilities, in regard, they can't defend themselves properly or serve for another thing such as fire healing therefore they are the ones who love battle the most. An Berserk's fire is said to be hotter than the other categories, his fire is more destructive and also they have an better accuracy when using techniques as their only purpose is attacking. Ddraig and Ladon are examples. * Wall: The walls are the dragons who prefer to defend themselves using their Fire defensive capabilities, with this they aren't good at attacking directly their enemy nor they are good at supporting allies but indeed they are the ones with the strongest defense as their fire is the most resistant and they are protectors by nature, by altering the temperature of their fire they can protect someone without harming them with the heat. Grendal is an example. * Mage: The mages are the dragons who use their fire manipulating mostly for trivial or supplementary things either in or out of battle, they aren't good at attacking or defending themselves properly but are indeed very good at supporting their allies by using healing factor from their fire or enhancing factor as they are the ones who likes to help others, they can keep their fire burning for more time than the normal and also alter it's temperature to not hurt other. Ziz is an example. * Heavy: The heavies are dragons who specialize their fire manipulation for both offense and defense as they are capable of attacking and defending at the same time, even when they still don't specialize in support, an Heavy divides himself into attack and defense even when his offensive capabilities are as strong as an Berserk's or his defensive are as an Wall's, in regard they are still good fighters, they can indentified as those that like fighting while defending his allies. Mizuchi is an example. * Red: The reds are dragons who prefer to attack while supporting himself or others with his fire control, even when his fire is not as strong as an berserk's nor as profficent as an Mage's, they can battle enemies while increasing their resistance to something or even healing themselves during battle, they are those who are quite eager to fight but still care for his allies. Gwyn is an example. * Ranged: The rangeds are the dragons who specialize in defending and supporting with fire control, as they don't like fighting too much they are willing to support their allies with all his strength as they are capable of defending and healing although their fire is not as effective as an Wall's or Mage's, they still do an good job and are shown to be calm individuals who protect their close ones. Qilin is an example. * Libra: The libras are the dragons who don't specialize on one or two but on all three with fire control, they are capable of attacking, defending and supporting themselves or others through not as much as the Main Three, the Libras are very capable fighters as they are balanced, the Libras are said to be quite serious and tolerant towards others as they are willing to make new relationships. Apep is an example. Flame Types Unlike other dragons the Dragon King's flames are special, and they have different elemental types of their flames. Explosion Flames: ''' Unlike other dragons Ddraig's flames are capable of destroying anything without leaving a single trace, it can also cause targets (whether organic or inorganic material) to lose cohesion in various means. Sometimes it can make matter fall part, wipe away target on a molecular/sub-molecular level or even revert matter into pure energy. '''Shining Flames: '''Unlike other Dragons Gwyn's flames are pure light and can create a field of absolute light that blinds the targets either temporarily or permanently and may also dull or even completely negate the other senses. They are potentially able to generate light so intense it can completely obliterate objects in its path without heat, he can also generate light of various intensities and varying durations of time. '''Tidal Flames: '''Unlike other Dragons Mizuchi's flames are watery blue and can create, shape and manipulate rain, a liquid water in the form of droplets that have condensed from atmospheric water vapor and then precipitated, ie. become heavy enough to fall under gravity. With this flame he can call forth huge water waves to crash down at his targets, washing everything away in a powerful torrent. '''Shadow Flames: '''Unlike other Dragons Ladon's flames are heavy, inky darkness and allow him to generate and project shadows and darkness which absorb or nullifies light in the area, he can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. These flames can be channelled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: he can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. '''Earthen Flames: Unlike other Dragons Grendel's flames are hard and brown and with it he can can turn gravitons into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. He can project spheres of gravitons that when it comes into contact, releases a field of increased gravity, reduced gravity, or just hit the target with the force of a cannonball depending on the size of the gravity ball. This ability also means Grendel can drastically increase the gravity in a given area, making moving or even standing difficult for anyone in it, possibly causing damage to the targeted area/targets, prompting the ground to crack and cave in, crushing the targets. Sky Flames: 'Unlike other Dragons Ziz's flames are turquoise and with it she can generate winds, or flow of gases on a large scale, of varying intensity. She can also project air/wind or sound in a way that allows them to cut through matter from a distance. Although this usually does slashing damage, sometimes she is able to focus it into single piercing stab like immaterial bullet. This ability means Ziz can create, shape and manipulate air, common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. '''Thunder Flames: '''Unlike other Dragons Qilin's flames are electrical and green and can create, generate, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which gives Qilin control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. He is immune to electricity - being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects, he can also conduct all forms of electricity through their bodies, created or not, making them totally invulnerable to electricity, no matter the voltage. They can also discharge electricity through conductive media (metal, water, etc.). '''Aether Flames: '''Unlike other Dragons Apep's flames are pure aether meaning she can create, shape and manipulate Aether, a powerful and unique "''Celestial Element" that flows through the Universe, despite its title as "Life-Force", Aether encompasses more than the essence of living things. Aether exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. This is also proven by the Kybalion's entries. According to the texts, there are at least three levels of both matter and energy each with Aether at the middle. With this flame Apep can generate sacred energy, a divine/ethereal force that's usually generated by divine creatures and/or beings that wield aether, this sacred energy can be accessed and generated by users of differing life-force powers to further augment ones capabilities. Power Levels * '''Ddraig: 78000 * Gwyn: 77900 * Mizuchi: 75000 * Ladon: 79000 * Grendel: 76500 * Ziz: 71100 * Qilin: 72300 * Apep: 82000 * Total: 611800 Members Category:Groups Category:Dragon Clan Category:Dragon King Category:Dragon